


Just Kiss Already (Klance)

by MagiRabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pidge is only sassy on the internet, Pidge makes their own chat application, Texting, beach party, fluff?, incredibly subtle shallura, it's so PG im not kidding, klance, please just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRabe/pseuds/MagiRabe
Summary: probeachhunk opened: PIDGE CHAT™
probeachhunk opened the chat: Get Together Already!, added: IBelieve, NotYourDad, CoranicMechanic, & alluring





	1. The Drawing Board

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge=IBelieve  
> Shiro=NotYourDad  
> Hunk=probeachhunk  
> Allura=alluring  
> Coran=CoranicMechanic
> 
> They're in space, using Pidge's new Pidge Chat™.
> 
> NOTE: I published this late at night when I was too tired to care, so I'll probably repost it a few times. Also, I'm gonna repost it on the weekend so more people will read it. Sorry for the bother!

_ probeachhunk opened:  _ PIDGE CHAT™ 

_ probeachhunk opened the chat:  _ Get Together Already! _ , added: IBelieve, NotYourDad, CoranicMechanic, & alluring _

probeachhunk: keith and lance have to get together

probeachhunk: both of them have told me they have a crush on the other

probeachhunk: it’s very frustrating!

NotYourDad: I agree.

probeachhunk: even dad agrees!

NotYourDad: It’s like no one reads screen names.

IBelieve: That’s because nobody does, Dad

NotYourDad: Ha. Ha.

IBelieve: Anyway

IBelieve: I already have a plan

IBelieve: It involves locking them in a small space and waiting

alluring: Pidge!

IBelieve: I’m really desperate

IBelieve: They’re my friends and I want them to be happy

IBelieve: But I also want them to shut up and let me get my work done

CoranicMechanic: this reminds me of the time Allura had a crush on a boy, and she’d run around with her head down whenever he was around.

CoranicMechanic: so cute!

alluring: Please stop sharing embarrassing things from my childhood, Coran.

IBelieve: No please dont

probeachhunk: it’s nice hearing about widdle baby Allura!

IBelieve: Never stop

NotYourDad: Guys.

probeachhunk: uh-oh, dad voice, dad voice!

NotYourDad: Grrr

NotYourDad: We have to make a plan.

NotYourDad: It’s what we started this chat for, remember?

IBelieve: Well I already shared my plan

IBelieve: So...

IBelieve: ?

NotYourDad: One that doesn’t involve locking them up.

IBelieve: I’d like to see you come up with anything better

NotYourDad: We could arrange a date and trick them into going? I saw it in a book. 

alluring: I like this idea.

CoranicMechanic: there was a romantic-looking planet a while back! the green one?

alluring: Coran, not even I thought that was romantic, and we’re the same species!

CoranicMechanic: oh.

probeachhunk: yeah, i have to agree with the princess on that one. but i’m not sure we should even do this. how would we trick them?

IBelieve: Yeah

IBelieve: They’re idiots but they’d definitely notice something’s up

IBelieve: Keith is too skittish and Lance knows us too well

alluring: Pidge and Hunk have a point...

NotYourDad: Well, Keith trusts me, and Lance doesn’t know Allura well.

alluring: UM Lance’ll think I like him.

alluring: So... NO

NotYourDad: You don’t have to commit to anything…

alluring: NOOO

NotYourDad: It’s kinda the only way.

alluring: Coran?

CoranicMechanic: i’m not very good at keeping secrets Princess. you know that.

alluring: Quiznak.

CoranicMechanic: Princess! Watch your mouth!

IBelieve: PRINCESS

Probeachhunk: princess... (-_-  )(  -_-)

NotYourDad: Princess… >:(

CoranicMechanic: WHAT YOU CAN MAKE FACES???

IBelieve: Damnit

IBelieve: You ruined it Coran

probeachhunk: yeah we were just gonna go on forever

IBelieve: And forever

probeachhunk: and forever

alluring: Honestly? 

IBelieve: Yes honestly

IBelieve: Always honestly

NotYourDad: Allura, will you do it?

alluring: I’ll do it.

alluring: But I WILL NOT let him believe it’s a date between us.

probeachhunk: i mean, if he thinks it’s one, he probably won’t go, because he’s SO IN LUV

IBelieve: True

alluring: True!

NotYourDad: Great! Anyone else have ideas?

probeachhunk: i saw a romantic planet a while ago, it was all pink and flowery

probeachhunk: in earth culture, pink is the color of romance, by the way.  

probeachhunk: so’s red. 

probeachhunk: it was the one with the little winged animals, remember?

IBelieve: You’re a genius

IBelieve: My idea is still better but whatever

NotYourDad: Ok, Mission Get Them Together is a go!

IBelieve: We still need to perfect the logistics

IBelieve: What food

IBelieve: What flowers

IBelieve: Where on the planet

NotYourDad: True, Pidge, but  let’s discuss that later, ok? We have to train soon.

alluring: Yes, you need daily training, paladins! Go, go!

IBelieve: FINE

probeachhunk: what she said!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a horrible day, but here you go!
> 
> probeachhunk=Hunk  
> IBelieve=Pidge  
> NotYourDad=Shiro  
> CoranicMechanic=Coran  
> alluring=Allura

IBelieve: I think the party instead of a date was a good idea

IBelieve: Kudos to Hunk for coming up with the celebrate our victory cover

NotYourDad: Agreed!

alluring: This way, we can have fun, too.

CoranicMechanic: haha, yes!

probeachhunk: now we just have to wait…

 

———————————

 

It’s pretty, Keith has to admit. The pink-and-mint trees twist and untwist to follow the breeze, which swirls in cool eddies around him. The sun lights up the sky and the bubblegum-blue ocean, casting strange reflections on the native Seshians, who are laughing and talking and dancing on the beach.

Hunk had been the one who proposed a party here, which makes sense, as they’d just (barely) destroyed a large Galra camp. Keith felt guilty for that fiasco. He’d slipped up trying to save Lance, and didn’t hold his position, putting the whole team in serious danger. Keith takes another drink of the honey-yellow beverage he can’t pronounce the name of, and tries to ignore the twist of his gut.

He can see Lance, swirling in and out of the crowd, dancing wildly and _incredibly_ well. Lance’s hips swing to the beat, and he seems to flow to the music. Keith’s smile slides off his face when he notices some of the slender, graceful Seshian girls oogling Lance, too. He looks away and takes another gulp. He has to remember what Lance said after their ‘celebrated’ mission, just five days ago.

“ _I can hold my own, Keith, something_ you _don’t seem to understand! Recently, you’ve been hovering around, trying to swoop in and save the day. Is being a better pilot than me not enough? Do you have to make me useless?”_

Lance’s voice had cracked on the last word, and he’d stormed away. They hadn’t talked since, mostly because Keith spent four days beating the crap out of the Guardian robot. Those words hurt him more than they should have, and his guilt ate him up more than it should have. And when he and Lance had to be together, Keith always sat farthest away from him, making him angry, and they’d had another fight yesterday, in the dining room, in front of everyone.

_“What, you’re angry? What right do you have?”_

_“No, Lance, that’s not it…”_

_“Uh-huh. Right. Look, I know you hate me and think I’m dead weight…”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m a terrible pilot, you’ve said it a million times.”_

_“No!”_

_“Shut up! I know you don’t like me, but I’m the one that almost died from your mistake. So please show some common decency and apologize!”_

_“Lance, I just felt guilty and…”_

_“Nope, no, I’m not listening to your stupid excuses. Just say sorry!”_

_“But…”_

_“Nope! Bye! Goodbye! I’m leaving!”_

_“Lance!”_

Lance had stormed out, and he’d turned, and looked at the other paladins, all disappointed.

_“I really don’t hate him.”_

Shiro nodded, and smiled tightly, _“We know.”_

For the rest of the day, Keith tried to come up with a good apology. He’d agonized over it. Eventually, he realized that he needed help. He’d talked to Hunk and somehow told him his biggest secret: he had a crush on Lance. Hunk was surprised, but got over it quickly. He told Keith that he should just let Lance cool down a bit, and maybe stop avoiding him.

_“I hate this! I hate being in love. Everything he does means so much to me, and I’m always feeling for him. I hate that he has so much control.”_

_“Yeah, love can be frustrating like that.”_

_“It’ll also never happen, and if it does, and we break up, it could tear Voltron apart. It’s not logical! Why can’t it be logical?”_

Hunk had shrugged, _“I dunno, but I think we’d be ok. And isn’t this hge secret you’re trying to hide also tearing Voltron apart?”_

It is. Keith hasn’t been focussing as well, and his crush on Lance isn’t helping their unstedy relationship at all. Hunk says the solution is to tell Lance, but Keith knows that he has to get over this dumb little crush as fast as possble.

Lance is kicking up the pink-orange sand, hands around the waist of a particularly pretty Seshian. They’re laughing and swaying in synch. Keith’s gut twists uncomfortably, and he can’t watch any longer.

 

——————

 

Lance looks up, over to where Keith was standing. He’s not there. Lance spins Airia, the girl he’s dancing with, and scans the beach. He can see Keith’s figure bathed in pink light, moving steadily farther away. Lance wants to run after him, but instead turns away and finishes his dance. Keith and his lack of respect can just go.

The song ends, and he leaves Airia to get a drink. He can see Keith sitting far down the beach, almost in the ocean. He looks to the bartender, and botches the pronunciaton on his order, but gets what he wants anyway.

The next song comes on, and Airia waits for a little, but Lance isn’t in the mood, so she moves on, just like that. He can’t stop thinking about Keith, and how lonely he looks, just sitting on the beach. He looks around, and sees that Pidge and  Hunk are playing with several Seshian children, and Shiro and Allura are deep in conversation. Coran went off into the woods with a guide to see the scenery.

Lance looks at Keith. He hasn’t liked staying away from him, honestly. And pretending that another Seshian girl is him isn’t working.  
Maybe he should be the bigger man and listen to what Keith has to say. Maybe not listening to him yesterday was a mistake.

He puts his drink on a nearby table, and starts walking. He makes his feet fall softly on the sand. He has no idea what he’s going to say, and every step closer seems like a bad decision. But when has he let that stop him? And when he looks at Keith, huddled up, looking out on the ocean, Lance wonders why he’s afraid.

Keith’s gorgeous, Lance knows. Prettier than anyone. Keith’s deadly, and fast. He can knock a full-grown Galra soldier out with one hit. He’s mysterious. Lance has no idea what happened to him before the Garrison. But right now, he’s human. He makes mistakes. And maybe Lance’ll get his apology, if he just listens. Maybe Lance can fix his mistakes, too.

Lance comes closer, moving so he can see more of Keith’s face. Mistake. His face is more open than Lance has ever seen it, and Lance stops in his tracks.

Keith’s lips are pulled down into a gentle frown, his eyes are hopeless and hopelessly beautiful in the sunlight. His back curves gently, and his muscular arms are wrapped around his ankles, his chin rests on his knee caps.

He’s vulnerable. Lance’s breath catches in this throat, and he’s afraid that if he makes a sound, Keith’ll know he’s there, and close up.

Lance wonders if leaving is a good idea.

Something trills behind him, and a shadow flits over him. Keith looks. Stupid alien bird-thing!

“Hi!” Lance says, his smile like glass, easily shattered.

Keith’s eyes go wide, and his mouth opens with a pop! Lance tries not to find this attractive. (He fails, because with the ocean’s reflection playing on Keith’s face, with Keith’s lips wide open, with Keith’s eyes anime-round, it’s easily the most gorgeous thing Lance has seen.) Lance drops down, next to Keith, who looks back out to the ocean. Lance holds his breath.

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I’m sorry,” Keith has his eyes closed, and Lance notices that one of his long eyelashes has fallen off.

“Thanks. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you earlier.”

Keith nods, eyes still closed. Lance wants to brush away the eyelash, but that would mean contact. Keith opens his eyes a bit, and looks at Lance, who smiles nervously.

“Lance, I don’t hate you.”

Lance nods, gaze wavering. He didn’t think Keith hated him, per se, but he had his doubts.

“You’re a great pilot.”

“Damn right,” Lance blurts, because that’s what he always says.

Keith gives him A Look, but smiles anyway. Victory!

“You have the best aim out of all of us. You’re still terrible at hand-to-hand combat, but you’ve improved. And you’re loveable.”

Lance flushes. Oh, “Wow.”

Keith nods and looks at his hands, “I know I’m hard to get along with. People only like me when they have to.”

Lance frowns, “That’s not true!”

Keith shakes his head and smiles in a way that makes Lance want to take him far, far away from the universe, “ _Right_. Anyway, I suck at communtication. You… I actually think it’s impossible not to like you.”

Lance’s mouth goes from a frown to an embarrassingly hopeful grin way to fast to be normal.

“I tried,” Keith smiles at Lance, who feels very warm, “But I don’t think it worked.”

Lance can’t talk. He tries anyway.

“Keith…”

Keith laughs, clearly embarassed, “God, I bet that sounded bad.”

“No! No, no,” Lance leans closer to Keith, because he can’t help it, “You-You’re also hard to hate.”

A blushing Keith shrugs his shoulders.

“You’re gorgeous, for one...”

Keith grins and ducks his head.

“Seriously. All the girls want a peice of you,” Lance neglects that he does, too, even though this whole conversation is so homo, nothing can save it.

“You’re the best fighter, and everyone on the ship loves you.”

Keith looks up with those _eyes,_ right at Lance, who’s heart skips.

“Even you?” It’s just a whisper. A full-of-hope whisper.

“Yeah,” Lance says, incredibly smoothly. But they’re really close, and his brain isn’t working quite right.

“Okay,” Keith says, and Lance closes his eyes.

 

————————

 

probeachhunk: mission finally accomplished!

IBelieve: God

IBelieve: They’re going to give me a toothache at this rate

alluring: Finally!

CoranicMechanic: what? did I miss it?

IBelieve: No

IBelieve: Well

IBelieve: Kind of

CoranicMechanic: >:-?

probeachhunk: they are currently making out on the beach.

CoranicMechanic: Ah.

NotYourDad: They were really cute earlier, though. Making googly-eyes at eachother.

alluring: They actually touched noses before they kissed, and you should have seen how red they both were!

IBelieve: They didn’t touch noses

IBelieve: But they were close

alluring: How do you know?

IBelieve: I might have caught it all on video

CoranicMechanic: Yes! \\(>O<)/

NotYourDad: Pidge…

probeachhunk: uh-oh, dad voice!

IBelieve: Uh

IBelieve: Oops

IBelieve: But I taught Coran how to make faces

CoranicMechanic: And I am eternally grateful.

NotYourDad: Maybe so, but this is a grave invasion of privacy.

IBelieve: Privacy

IBelieve: What’s private about making out on the beach

probeachhunk: i suggest you run.

IBelieve: Uh

IBelieve: I think I’ll take you up on that

IBelieve: Take care of the kids for me

probeachhunk: don’t worry, I will.

NotYourDad: Great, Hunk. Now I have to run after her.

probeachhunk: i just want her alive...

 

—————

 

Keith pulls away first, when he hears Pidge screaming. Lance frowns, and until he sees what's going on. Shiro is chasing Pidge, who’s running full-throttle towards them.

“Help!” Pidge cries as they pass. Keith rolls his eyes and sticks a leg out.

Shiro just thunders past, so Keith retracts his leg, and looks soppily at Lance, who’s trying not to laugh.

 Today may be the best day of his life.


End file.
